<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Love and the price paid for it by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091123">Lost Love and the price paid for it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cami O'Connel bashing, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Klamille bashing, Klaus takes revenge, Resurrection, post 2x22 and 6x22, watch the entire Mikaelson family tare city's apart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannon ends with 2x22 and 6x22. What if Caroline died?</p>
<p>what would happen when the news reached Klaus and just how much blood would be spilled by him and his family because of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaroline reunions in New Orleans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Love and the price paid for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot. Everything happened except let's ignore Steroline and Klamille. They never happened. The present curse never happened and Kol has been brought back in his original body as a vampire/witch hybrid and figured out a way to turn Davina and Freya because i want those two precious's immortal. also for the sake of this Hayley never married Jackson.</p>
<p>And for those who are fans of the Mystic Falls gang, be warned you will not like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kol POV:</p>
<p>Kol smiled as he taught Davina another spell. Since he was brought back a hybrid he turned Davina so she could keep her magic and was now helping her with it.</p>
<p>Hayley and Freya were sitting in near them in the center of the compound playing with Hope. Rebekah was reading. And Elijah, Marcel, and Klaus were discussing business at the table.</p>
<p>Kol was distracted from his work by the entrance of two very annoying people. Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennet came in looking somewhat sad.</p>
<p>“Well what do we have here?” Kol said standing up. Hayley and Rebekah both looked annoyed at the visitors and Freya and Davina looked confused.</p>
<p>Damon healed up his hands. “We’re not here to fight. We need to talk to Klaus. And just so you don’t try and kill me my girlfriend is asleep and her mother is gone so no you can’t get your revenge.”</p>
<p>Rebekah rolled her eyes. “You know if you need blood you could at least try sending Caroline. Nik.” She cried.</p>
<p>Klaus sped into the room. “What is it little sister?”</p>
<p>She pointed at the guests. </p>
<p>“Ah Damon Salvatore and the Bennet witch what can I do for you? And please say get you out of my city.”</p>
<p>“Well you see-“ Damon was cut of by the loud noise of the doors opening and Camille coming threw. </p>
<p>“Klaus I need to talk to you.” she said.</p>
<p>Klaus clenched his fists. “I’m busy at the moment Camille. Wait just a moment. Now what were you saying?”</p>
<p>“We um, came to tell you something.” Bonnie said.</p>
<p>“And what would be so important that you had to tell my brother by coming all the way down here. And for that matter where’s Stefan or Caroline. And why have you been crying?” Rebekah suddenly froze.</p>
<p>Klaus was examining their expressions and taking Rebekah’s words got a horrible realization. “Why exactly did you come here?”</p>
<p>Elijah and Marcel had come out and seemed a little surprised by the scene. Cami was looking confused. Hayley seemed to have a similar thought to Rebekah and was frozen with Hope in her arms. Freya and Davina seemed confused. And Kol looked between them something snapping in his head.</p>
<p>“Davina.” Hayley said quietly. “Could you take Hope up to her room. Quickly please.”</p>
<p>Davina looked at Kol who nodded. She did as she was told taking the Toddler and speeding upstairs.</p>
<p>Damon gulped. “There was an incident. You see Tyler was um angry over something and he was cursed by this witch named Zara. And well he turned and he um killed someone.”</p>
<p>Rebekah and Hayley froze and looked at each other. Kol had guessed too and like his sister and Hayley was praying he wasn’t going to confirm their suspicions. The three of them knew nothing good could come from it.</p>
<p>“He killed her. His bite had been enhanced, minutes after he bit her she died, your blood couldn’t have helped.” The words left Bonnie’s mouth and the whole room was silent. Rebekah, Hayley, and Kol were all waiting for Klaus to go on a rampage. Freya seemed to understand who she was and looked just as worried. Elijah, Marcel, and Cami looked confused. And Klaus, he looked froze.</p>
<p>His face was one of pure shock. “Where is she?”</p>
<p>“Stefan and my friend Enzo are putting her in a coffin.” Before he could finish Klaus had snapped his neck.</p>
<p>“Where is Tyler and this witch?” Klaus asked Bonnie.</p>
<p>She gulped. “Mystic Falls we have Tyler but the witch ran to New Orleans.”</p>
<p>Klaus turned. “Kol you are going to find this witch and bring her to me. Rebekah go with him and make sure she suffers. I don’t care whom you have to kill to get her, Witch, wolf, Vampire, human. Hayley you are coming with me, Lockwood will pay. And Freya you are finding a resurrections spell. Because let me be very clear, if she stays dead more time than necessary this city, hell this country will rain blood.”</p>
<p>“Klaus stop.” Cami said finally realizing what he was doing. “You can’t kill all those people.”</p>
<p>“Yes I can and I will. And if you don’t shut up I will kill you too, I would kill anyone apart from my family if I had to and I still might. I would kill every human on the planet if it meant I would get her back. KOL!”</p>
<p>“On it brother. Freya I would suggest using Davina for help with the resurrection I’ll be back soon. Marcel a fair warning the New Orleans witch’s are probably going to be in short supply when I’m done.”</p>
<p>Hayley stood up. “Freya me and Klaus will be busy for the next 24 hours and he might still be a little busy after that would you mind looking after Hope.”</p>
<p>Freya shook her head. </p>
<p>Marcel and Elijah seemed to be catching on and were now making preparations for a mass funeral and cover stories.</p>
<p>Cami just stood there gaping. “You can’t all be serious. You’re talking about mass murder like it’s a family activity. Klaus I thought you were being better since your daughter. I mean this Caroline isn’t even family.”</p>
<p>Cami was pinned to the wall in less than a minute. “Listen here Camille. The only thing keeping you alive is Davina and Marcel’s fondness for you or you would be dead by now. Caroline is my family. And anyone else who dare say otherwise would already be dead. Now go before I kill you painfully.”</p>
<p>1 day later</p>
<p>Klaus POV:</p>
<p>After Klaus with a bit of help from Hayley had Painfully killed Tyler over the period of four hours and stolen Caroline’s body from under Stefan’s nose they were back in New Orleans. </p>
<p>Kol had murdered no less than fifty witches and Rebekah at least a hundred they had come across Zara Black. And she had been torched and brought back to the compound for Klaus to deal with.</p>
<p>Elijah and Marcel had said the nearly two hundred dead people were the result of an unfortunate gang violence outbreak and that the culprits had been dealt with.</p>
<p>Freya had successfully found with Davina’s help a resurrection spell that would bring Caroline back as an Original. And was waiting for the finale piece.</p>
<p>Klaus came into the compound and found the witch Zara tied up against the wall with knives in painful places. “Ah Kol I see you did as requested.”</p>
<p>Kol nodded. “Of course brother me and Bekah had are fun for what the witch did and I’m guessing Hayley had a bit of fun with the mutt before you took over.”</p>
<p>Klaus stepped up to her. “Why did you cast that spell on Tyler and than erase his memory of it?”</p>
<p>“Because he asked for it. I was being kind and I always hated vampires the spell was simple.”</p>
<p>“So he wanted to kill Caroline?” Klaus asked. </p>
<p>The witch nodded. Klaus smiled and than stabbed her in the stomach. “Rebekah do you want to string her up at the cemetery to show what happens to those who hurt my family.”</p>
<p>“Of course brother.”</p>
<p>Klaus walked into another room where he found Freya and Davina setting things up around Caroline’s body. Kol had fallowed him in and began to help with the spell.</p>
<p>“Ok” Freya said. “The spell is ready. I suggest you stand back.”</p>
<p>Freya, Kol, and Davina all chanted the spell. Only a few seconds past but for Klaus it felt like hours. </p>
<p>Than Caroline sat up gasping for breath. “Klaus.”</p>
<p>Klaus was next to her in a second. “It’s okay love. Your okay. I brought you back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>